


Accidents

by Crazy_for_gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Car Accidents, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_for_gallavich/pseuds/Crazy_for_gallavich
Summary: OMG! it's my first book yayyy!please tell me what you think , please stay positiveSummary: They we're just trying to get out the house, Accidents happen right?





	Accidents

 

**CHAPTER 1:**  
  
---  
  
**  
Accidents happen right? I didn’t mean to get distracted while driving. It happened all so fast the next minute we’re talking and laughing and then BAM!!. I saw nothing but white flashes, EMT’s asking me if I am okay but I can’t answer. I was laying on the hard, cold ground and when I hear someone said that someone died on the scene, my mind went straight to Him. He was the only thing that mattered to me. He’s the reason why I wake up in the morning why I always light up when I am around him, he's the reason i take my meds for this crazy illness. He's the love of my life .**

**But Accidents happen right???**

 

**The next morning I wake up to see that I am in a hospital bed. I can’t remember half of what happen and how I got here but I do know that I was in a car crash. The nurse came to see if I was okay, she was for some reason very shock to see up. She ask me how am i am doing but I ignore her question and told her that I wanted to see ‘’Him’’right now but she kept saying who is he I told her the other man in the car with me, she said Oh like it was a bad thing but then she said No!. I beg and I plead to see him,  I feel the tears starting to form up in my eyes she gives in ( feels sorry for me really and tells me I can see him but for only five minutes.**

 

**As I am getting wheeled there I see him, he looks bad I can’t see that beautiful, soft skin anymore it’s all covered up with dried blood, bandages and tubes are sticking out from everywhere. I also can’t see those gorgeous blue eyes that you will fall in love with. There he was the man that I fell in love with laying there helpless, trying to fight for his life. As I  sit there holding his hand  I tell him that I am sorry but I get no answer I can’t take that he is not speaking to me so I start to cry even harder than before , that’s when the nurse wheeled back to my room . I sit in my room still crying on my bed knowing that my mickey is there in the other room dieing and  I can’t help him. It was my fault that this happened. Doctors and nurses come into my room trying to get me to eat, to get out of bed but I can’t because it is my fault that we're here now. That someone died.**

 

**CHAPTER 2:**  
  
---  
  
**Day 3 : Still in the hospital,  It looks like we’re going to be here for while. I have to have surgery on my leg.  As for Mickey he is still unconscious but he still showing signs of life which is great I guess. I still haven't moved out of my bed still sleeping a lot I have new meds for my bipolar but I am still adjusting to them. The gallaghers and the Milkovich's can to see how me and mick we’re doing . I really needed something or someone to cheer me up but I didn’t really work.  Everyone said their hellos and goodbyes . Later, mandy came to see how I was doing  she wanted to talk to me alone. I told her that I was better but part of her knew that I was lying.**

**-Mandy:**

**Please tell me that you're okay Ian?**

*****

**-Ian:**

**I am ok  mads just need to get out of here**

*****

**-Mandy:**

**Ian you look like shit. Your eyes are red, you look restless and you haven’t really eaten nor have you gotten out of bed so don’t say that you're fine because you not so tell me what’s up**

*****

**-Ian:**

**Mandy, I can’t sleep because my boyfriend is over there dying and it my fault and I can’t doing anything but just stay in this room and sleep because if I leave this room then I am not coming back and if he wakes and I am not here then.He's not okay. I don’t really know mands. So to answer your question no I am not fine.**

*****

**-Mandy:**

**Ian you're crazy to think that he not going to be fine, he’s fighting and there is something you can do which will help both of  y'all which is  getting better because you and I both know that is what mickey will want. Ian we’re milkovich's we don't give up without a fight.**

*****

**-Ian:**

**Ian laughs; You're right mands I am over thinking right now and I need to take care of myself and get better for him. God mands what would I do without you I am really glad you're here. I Love you.**

*****

**-Mandy:**

**Love you too asshole**

**Let's get you out of this bed**

**  
  
**

**The next few second was going to be the worst day of my life because over the speaker there was a code black in room 223 mickey's room as soon as I hear those numbers my heart drops and I can’t feel nor hear anything, everything just went black. Mandy runs out the room but there I am just sitting here, Everything was going good but then everything goes to shit.**

**Next thing I know is that he stopped breathing.**

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Chapter 3:**  
  
---  
  
**Day 8 still stuck in here. Mickey doing way much better than before I guess, I wouldn't know how is or if he is even alive because ever since there was codeblack I  haven't seen him nor have I left my room because I am scared of what's out there for me. What’s going to hurt me. It's day 8 and I haven’t seen him for 6 days.**

**  
  
  
**

**Next Day:**

**Today's the day I want to see if mick is okay.I have haven’t gotten out of bed for what seems to be 2 week. I call lip to see if he will come with me because I can’t do this all by myself. Later, lip comes into my room I tell him that I want to see him today.**

**  
  
**

**\- Lip:**

**Ian that's not a good idea, you just need to rest up , go get better for him. Seeing him is not the best thing for your health right now.**

*****

**-Ian:**

**And why is it nor the best thing right now lip is it because I am bipolar and seeing him might trigger something I am so done with people telling to rest up for him I am better and I want to see him if you're not  going to take me to him then that's fine I can call someone else that care’s  , but you're not going to stop me**

*****

**-Lip:**

**IAN!**

*****

**-Ian:**

**No lip take me go see him or you can leave**

*****

**-Lip:**

**Fine let's go then**

**As lip wheeled me to his room I see that he not there. I start to cry because I thought for the second that he was dead while I was still crying I ask lip where he was, he  said that he doesn't know. I told lip how does he not know where he is . I told him  to take me back to my room. Lip stops the wheeled chair so that I can get into bed. There was really any talking at the moment until  lip said...**

**-Lip:**

**But ian he’s not dead let me just ask one of the doctors**

*****

**-Ian:**

**No!**

*****

**-lip :**

**But ian**

*****

**-Ian:**

**Lip please!**

**Lip stands up and walks to my bed**

**-Lip:**

**Listen hear assface I am going to ask the nurse where he is**

**and you're not going to stop me ok!**

**-Ian:**

**Do whatever you want**

**Lip walks back into my room smiling from ear to ear I ask him what’s up he said that mick room got moved to room 256 because there was an patent that was in much more danger than mickey.**

**-Ian:**

**I change my mind lip I can’t see him today**

**-Lip:**

**And why not?**

**-Ian:**

**because I can’t see him today any way because I can’t look at my boyfriend dieing because it my fault that this is happening right now.**

*****

**-Lip:**

**Dude stop saying that this is your fault it's not, it's really nobody's fault here Ian . He’s not dying and I need you see that.**

*****

**-Ian:**

**Lip  I can’t be like this**

*****

**-Lip:**

**Ian you need to talk to him please let him know that you are still there please Ian   go see him**

*****

**-Ian:**

**Fine! If it makes you better**

*****

**-lip:**

**It will!**

**As lip left to get a wheelchair It was such a relief to know that Mick’s room got moved up one floor it was really a  relief that he was still breathing still alive and well.**

**Lip came back the chair lift me up put me in it knowing that I can handle getting myself up but whatever. I make to mickey’s room there was a lot thing that we're different his skin was way much clearer than before there was still a little cuts here and there but he was better. Happy to see there was less tubs in him. Lip had left the room to give use so alone time which I needed.**

**I was quite for what seemed to be for about 20 minutes until I said**

**Mickey you know how much I love you right , god could you just please wake up here. I right mick just wake up please. Mick if you die then god knows what I Will do so that I can be with you.**

**Ian put his head down just to breath in that scent that he messed so much**

**IAN**

**He pick up his head to see who said his name but to see that it was just him and mickey**

**Mickey eyes start to flutter open and Ian stood there in shock . He waited to see if this was really happening right now that's when mickey said what the fuck are you staring at? Ian jump back because the man he loved just said his name he ran to get the doctor.**

**  
  
**

**As the doctor check’s him I stand there at the end of his bed just staring at him. Every so often me and him make eye contact. The doctor tells him that he was be in the hospital for another week and he shows signs of a full recovery then he can go home and that was it. As the doc leaves the room I get a chair to sit by him.**

**I messed you**

**me too how long was I out?**

**8 Days**

**Wow so are you okay?**

**Mick of course I am what about you? Your more important.**

**I fine babe just glad that you're here and  alive..**

**As It was getting late Ian didn’t want to go back to his room so him and mickey shared the bed and said there I love you’s and went to sleep.**

**  
  
  
**

**Chapter 4:**  
  
---  
  
**A week has past and they we're back at home everything was  great. Mickey happened to get a full recovery. I had my leg surgery the was great. But the most important thing was that me and mick are here right now laying in each other's arms cuddling, watching a movie, Laughing. Because if he was not here right now then I will not be here either.**

**  
  
  
**

**The end!**

**Gallavich forever!**

 


End file.
